1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a disc player and a method of reproducing information of the disc player.
More particularly, the present invention is related to a controlling method of a music accompaniment playing apparatus, which has a disc changer accommodating two or more CD-I (Compact Disc-Interactive) discs, on which "karaoke" (music accompaniment play) music is recorded by the CD-I format.
The present invention is also related to an improvement of the music accompaniment playing apparatus using a disc changer which accommodates many CD-Gs (CD graphics).
The present invention is further related to an improvement of displaying a title name of the music in the music accompaniment playing apparatus, which uses the disc changer accommodating the CD-G and the CD-I.
2. Description of the Related Art
A music accompaniment playing system is adapted to display words on a display device with a music accompaniment playing sound. Besides the music accompaniment playing apparatus using a LD (Laser Disc), which reproduces an animation as a BGV (Back Ground Video: background image), there is a music accompaniment playing apparatus by use of the CD-G (CD-Graphics). The graphics data is kept by the compact format in the CD-G.
The CD-G type music accompaniment playing apparatus as well as the LD music accompaniment playing apparatus, has a CD changer for storing or accommodating many CD-Gs. For example, about 300 discs of CD-Gs are accommodated in the CD changer. If it is converted into the number of songs, it is equivalent to about 3,000 songs. In the CD-G, word information is recorded as graphics data together with audio information of the music of the music accompaniment play. At the time of reproduction, this graphics data is reproduced with the audio information, and the character display of it is carried out on a picture plane of a TV monitor. A CD-G type music accompaniment playing apparatus is generally used while it is interlocked with the LD player prepared independently, and is adapted to superimpose the graphics data to the animation BGV data supplied from the LD player to display it at the time of reproduction.
In the above mentioned disc player and the reproducing method thereof, there is a first problem as follows.
Namely, according to the CD-I, the program for operating a CPU (Central Processor Unit) is stored on the disc itself. The disc system of a dialog type is built under a predetermined OS (Operating System) environment. The start address of the data built in the disc, the sequence about the control of the operation, etc. are described in this program.
It is possible to provide a music accompaniment playing system in the same manner as the conventional CD-G disc, by constructing the music data and the graphics data by use of the ADPCM (Adaptive Delta Pulse Code Modulation), as the data of such a CD-I disc.
However, in order to perform the performance operation by the CD-I disc, it needs to load in advance the program recorded in the disc, for each disc i.e. each time when the selected one disc is to be reproduced, so that, as the time for loading this, it is necessary about 30 seconds, including the time required for the loading operation of the disc, and for locking various servo-operations.
If such a CD-I disc is applied to the changer system, which stores about 300 discs, for example, it becomes necessary to load the program data for every operation of exchanging the discs. Thus, in order to shift to the next music, the waiting time for about 30 seconds is required, which becomes a serious problem when adapting it to the music accompaniment playing system, which is the first problem.
Further, in the aforementioned disc player and the reproducing method thereof, there is a second problem as follows.
Namely, the conventional CD-G type music accompaniment playing apparatus does not have a function which displays a music title in advance of the reproduction of the music. Generally, the music title to be reproduced is displayed on the picture plane of the TV monitor as the graphics data with a performance of the introductory Section (so-called introduction portion) for every song. In other words, the music title cannot be checked, until the reproduction has actually begun.
As a result, when the operator of the music accompaniment playing apparatus does operation mistakes, such as a music title input mistake, he notices it after a performance of the music actually starts. Furthers, there occurs a problem that One man has selected one music and another man selects the same music in succession.
Therefore, it may be proposed to employ a CD-I (CD-Interactive) as a disc which can record a music title data, in addition to the program information Of the music accompaniment play. The CD-I is adapted to record various kinds of program data other than the music data compressed by the ADPCM (Adaptive Delta Pulse Code Modulation).
However, it is not economically appropriate to exchange all of the existing CD-Gs installed in the wide-spread CD-G type music accompaniment playing apparatuses, to the CD-Is, resulting that the burden of the supplier of the music accompaniment playing discs as well as the user of the apparatus would be enormous, which is the second problem.
Further, in the aforementioned disc player and the reproducing method thereof, there is a third problem as follows.
Namely, since the conventional CD-G type music accompaniment playing apparatus does not have a function which displays a music title in advance of the reproduction of the music, and since the music title is displayed on the picture plane of the TV monitor with a performance of the introductory section for every song, when the reservations for a large number of desired musics of music accompaniment play are inputted, each music is continuously reproduced in the order of the input, according to the conventional technique, so that, the music title cannot be checked i.e. which music is nextly reproduced, until the reproduction is actually begun. This brings a problem that the preparation to sing must be done after starting the introduction portion of the music specified by the operator.